


Art: Sweet Dreams (getting there with much trial and error)

by DeHeerKonijn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Love Potion/Spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeHeerKonijn/pseuds/DeHeerKonijn
Summary: A Mor/Gwen remix where Gwen is the one who gets a visit from Trickler. Don't worry - Morgana has what it takes to break the spell. :)For Merlin Canon Fest 2017!





	Art: Sweet Dreams (getting there with much trial and error)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Merlin Canon 2017 - The ep is season 2 ep 10, Sweet Dreams. :)
> 
> As always, please don't repost my work anywhere without my permission.

Season 2 Episode 10, Sweet Dreams.


End file.
